flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JoePlay
Re: Main Page While character content is important to have accessible, I don't think that it being front and center is really necessary, especially for a template of that size, which pushes the Latest News down (which I feel is the most important part). Could we compromise with perhaps a link to the template in a very visible part of the main page (perhaps in a box above the "NEXT ON" segment)? I'm fine with the user blogs section. -- 22:51, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Just a suggestion... Maybe you could get some Theory areas for each character and plot device that way editors and people visiting the site can look at the different theories that are being thrown around about the show. --User:Funkymonkey4710 4:31, October 9, 2009 Theories Mysteries abound. We need some place to thrash them out and, IMHO, the blogs are too undisciplined. Lostpedia -- here on Wikia -- is the model. Articles (Pages in Main minus redirects? Help!) get a Theory page. Creating the pages is no trick; even I can do it . What we need is for a tab for the theory page to show up at the top of the article and, on the theory page, a tab leading back to the article. Does this require a separate namespace? It's way above my level. The theory tab can show up red if the page does not yet exist. FWIW, I am the "active" sysop. I have not yet coordinated this with the owner, Sam McPherson.-- 01:30, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Image:SimonPortal.png White background please (: — Balistic 23:45, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Change to blog template Making the table 300px pushes the text off the screen to the right. Thanks.-- 21:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Colors Hi Joe, I recently converted to MediaWiki:Monaco.css for FlashForward. I made it the "official" skin for the wiki. I like the colors except for the color of valid links. To my aged eyeballs, the blue text and the gray background don't contrast much. I'd like to try using yellow as the color for a valid link. I can do the editing (as in I know how to open the editor ), but I don't know which data element to change. If you could feed that information to me, I'd appreciate it. Also, I guess, if there are any studies that suggest that yellow on gray is a bad idea, I should know that, too. Thanks, Jim 8) -- 00:15, December 5, 2009 (UTC) * Thanks. Results are at A561984, as well as the rest of the wiki. Links to wikipedia and the Net are still blue. Different data elements obviously. 8) Jim -- 01:38, December 5, 2009 (UTC) * Thanks again. I wasn't completely sure where to drop the code so I put it right below the other changes; it seems to be working. Is there an "external visited" declaration? (You're gonna get tired of seeing my name!) -- 17:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) * And again! I used the same color for visited external that I had used for visited internal. So far, no one's complained about the colors in general, but I can't really tell how many are using the "official" skin. I'll try to leave you alone for awhile. -- 22:12, December 7, 2009 (UTC) * I've been really happy with the colors you helped me with -- until I get to the . Because it's almost all links, it's almost all yellow on white. It's back to the aged eyeballs question. Is it possible to affect colors on a single, system-driven page?-- 16:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Code I know you're busy. (We tried to draft you to do our skin over on w:c:Wiki Caprica.) Could you look or ask one of your co-workers to look here? I'm trying to set up the episode table so I can get a picture -- the same picture in the table AND on the episode page. I use the same technique on Wiki Caprica and it works! Here, I seem to inherit a CR in my return value. I'm about to pull out what little hair I have left. Thanks. 8) Jim -- 20:10, March 8, 2010 (UTC)